Harumi Kamimori
Harumi Kamimori (神森 春美, Kamimori Harumi) is a missing-nin from Sunagakure. Background Prior to her defection from Sunagakure, Harumi lived comfortably as the heiress to the small, but high class Kamimori clan. The Kamimori clan specialized in incorporating flowers, petals, and other things they considered "beauty" into their inherited wind nature techniques. Naturally inheriting her clan's fondness for things such as flowers and beauty, she grew to detest the barren landscape of Sunagakure and abandoned the village right after her official promotion to chūnin. Personality Harumi usually carries herself with an extremely reserved and apathetic nature. She rarely speaks, and when she does she keeps a rather monotone manner to her voice. Even in the heat of battle, she remains composed and refined, most never seeing any glimpse of surprise or excitement in her. Because of this, she is not one to carry a conversation for very long, and will always bluntly point out when something, or someone, displeases her. Although she does it in a rather toned down way, Harumi does show excitement and appreciation for things she considers beautiful. Those close to her will see her blankly smile in the presence of wildflowers, sunsets, clear rivers and, occasionally, small animals. Although to most, it won't look like much of a reaction at all. She's also extremely observant and analytical, especially in battle, though she mostly keeps her observations to herself. Harumi has a keen sense and understanding of the world and people around her, and is much more intelligent than most would guess from a first impression. Appearance Currently, Harumi is a relatively tall, tan-skinned young girl with a lithe, slightly muscular physique built for speed. Her bright pink hair is fashioned into two buns, each pinned with a cherry blossom, and her longer fringe pinned in the same fashion, with the flowers, on either side. Her slightly slanted eyes are bright yellow-gold and adorned with dark pink eyeshadow. She wears an classical kimono inspired, midriff-baring outfit, with pink flower designs and bright red obi belt tied with a pink flower accessory. Under the slit skirt are red harem styled shorts, and she wears matching, long fingerless gloves. Prior to her going rogue, she wore an outfit more suited to the desert conditions of the Land of Wind. She wore knee-length harem trousers under a pink and red modified kimono, and her hair was much looser, pinned back with only a single flower. She also carried a large boomerang, a traditional weapon in her clan, but she left it behind when she left Sunakagure. Abilities Receiving specialized training in her clan's techniques as its former heiress, Harumi is a relatively powerful kunoichi with a mastery over Wind Release techniques and long range combat. Ninjutsu As par her clan's kekkai genkai, Blossom Release, Harumi is able to perform to a unique transformation jutsu that transforms her body into thousands of cherry blossom petals. She uses this in junction with Wind Release techniques to mobilize the petals like weapons, infusing them with chakra to make them as sharp as knives and use as projectiles. She can also combine and shape the petals into more makeshift weapons, like shurikens. She is able to only transform parts of her body, or remain somewhere in a state between, so that she remains intact until the force of a physical attack causes her to transform completely, only to reform in the same manner. This, making her nearly impossible to hit with direct attacks, as well as the fact the petal projectiles are very difficult to dodge in their great number, makes her an extremely versatile and powerful opponent to those unfamiliar with her technique. And, although seemingly a very beautiful technique, it has especially violent ways of dispatching opponents. Blossom Release: Death Vortex Dance Technique has Harumi transform completely into a barrage of petals and circle her opponent continuously, so quickly that it forms a vortex devoid of oxygen, leaving the opponent unable to breathe (and thus unable to defend themselves with techniques that involve nature transformations from within the body) until they eventually asphyxiate. Blossom Release: Piercing Gale Technique circles the opponent in the same manner, but this time Harumi launches the now sharpened petals at the opponent from all directions, piercing them through hundreds of times. In addition to her kekkai genkai, Harumi has mastery over ordinary Wind Release techniques and a moderate proficiency in Earth Release. She also adopted her clan's unorthodox Flower Art methods, so she is extremely adaptable in natural landscapes, being able to use ordinary plants like weapons, flowers being her favorite. She is knowledgeable of poisonous flowers and keeps a fair amount on her person, she is able to create flower petal clones (though she does not employ this technique often), and has even begun to understand how to incorporate flowers into genjutsu, though her understanding is limited and not yet suited for a battle. Intelligence Harumi is a natural analyst in battle, being able to deduce situations completely even in the most intense of battles thanks to her perpetually composed nature. Her strategic nature is usually reserved to herself, though, so it's not much of an overall asset to her team. Biography Born into the small, yet noticeably prestigious, Kamimori Clan as its future head, Harumi lived a life of both comfortable luxury and intense training. Trained in both formidable jutsu as well as the fine arts her clan was known for all her life, she rose to the top of her class in Sunagakure's ninja academy. Her naturally apathetic demeanor did little for her social life, however, as did her parents' social barriers towards anyone they didn't deem "beautiful" enough for them or their availability. Truthfully, it was indirectly the fault of her parents that she defected herself from Sunagakure, as they fostered Harumi's detestation of Sunagakure's desert landscape. Harumi wished to live and travel in more beautiful lands, considering Sunagakure nothing short of suffocating to her interests. Taking advantage of this, her parents gave Harumi a bunch of seeds and told her to plant them all over Sunagakure and use her inherited abilities to make them grow as quickly as possible and keep them healthy in Suna's desert conditions, to "make the landscape a little prettier". In actuality, these seeds grew unique flowers that emitted an extremely deadly airborne toxin that her clan had been building a natural immunity to for years. Her clan wished to exterminate as many people as possible from Suna and use political power in the ensuing chaos to seize control, and in the event of a failure, pin it all on Harumi. Harumi was perceptive enough that she had already figured this out, however, and seeing nothing left for her in Sunagakure, abandoned the village after destroying the seeds in secret and planting harmless flowers in their place. Without a cause, she traveled to lands she had heard were beautiful. While in a remote location in the Land of Fire, she crossed paths with fellow rogue ninjas Kanami Takase and Aiaki Akiyama. She didn't pay them much mind at first, though Kanami instigated a brief altercation after accusing Harumi of "looking at her weirdly." Harumi halfheartedly won the fight, but saw no reason to finish Kanami off. Even though Kanami had been beaten, she treated Harumi like a newfound friend and brashly revealed the fact her and her companion were rogue ninjas. Sensing a kinship, Harumi decided to travel alongside them under the guise of being willing to train Kanami and Aiaki so that they may better defend themselves while on the run.